


Nena, tan linda como una sirena (con la cola llena de arena)

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: Flor y Jazmín se van de luna de miel. A Río de Janeiro.





	1. El día en que subimos al cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Chicos, es colosal la felicidad que tengo por finalmente haber podido escribir esta historia (creo que tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que Juli y Viole se fueran a Río en diciembre). Para mí, Flozmín de luna de miel en Brasil (como dijo Esteban del Campo una vez durante ese viaje de Juli y Viole) es lo que el fandom merecía. Además, ¿me pueden explicar por qué Flor y Jazmín no se fueran de luna de miel ni a Mar del Plata? Un día después de la boda, vimos a Jaz de vuelta en la cocina trabajando hecho una condenada, como siempre. Falta de respeto se llama eso. Pero bueno, voy a tratar de disipar, al menos un poquito, la indignación que todavía tengo acerca de ese tema con este cosito :3 
> 
> Pd: Es probable que algunos de ustedes no sepan, pero Juli habla portugués perfectamente. Acá les dejo la prueba - un episodio de la versión brasileña de Playground, en el cual ella hizo una cameo: www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMh_eb-2Jgs (yo, una nativa que la ama con todo el ser, tuve cincuenta y cinco paros cardíacos cuando encontré eso en youtube).
> 
> Pd²: El título es de la canción "Diosa", de Los Autenticos Decadentes.

   Flor había empezado a sentir su corazón latiendo a un ritmo anormal ya antes de que las dos cruzaran la puerta de embarque, así que, apenas puso los pies en el avión, con su mano izquierda sudada pegada a la derecha de Jazmín, y sintió el órgano golpeando la parte interna de su pecho como si quisiera escapar. Estaba muy nerviosa, evidentemente, pero eran unos nervios lindísimos, como los que habían precedido todas las hermosas primeras veces que había tenido con y gracias a Jazmín.

\- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo, ¿sabés? – dijo a ella mientras caminaban despacito hacia sus asientos en la clase ejecutiva. Su voz era un hilo debido a la ansiedad.

\- ¿De qué te diste cuenta? – Jazmín le preguntó en un tono bajito y muy dulce. Siempre, pero _siempre_ parecía saber la entonación que tenía que usar para calmarle a su esposa.

   Flor soltó una bocanada de aire mientras sentía su cuerpo relajar de inmediato.

\- De que nunca estuve en un avión antes.

   Jazmín se río con clara ternura.

\- ¿Recién te diste cuenta?

   Flor también soltó una risita.

\- No, es que ahora que estamos acá es como que más evidente todo.

   Jazmín asintió. Luego, soltó la mano de Flor solamente para que ella tomara el asiento pegado a la ventanilla.

\- ¿Tenés miedo? – preguntó, aún muy dulcemente pero ahora con algo de desafío en su tono también, una vez que se habían acomodado en sus asientos.

\- No – Flor no tardó ni un segundo en contestar, acordándose de sus votos y negando con la cabeza, decidida. Sin embargo, luego se dio cuenta de una cosa más. No era que no tenía más miedos ahora que estaba casada con Jazmín; era que, ahora, encontraba en su esposa la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlos. – Bueno, sí. Mis piernas están como fideos cocidos, ¿viste? Pero no importa. Con vos, mis miedos no me traban más.

   La sonrisa de Jazmín se agrandó. Ella se inclinó hacia Flor y le dio un piquito.

\- Hermosa – susurró contra los labios de la morena, quien sintió el lío de mariposas en su panza también se agrandar. Era impresionante como esa palabrita, dicha en ese tono lleno de amor, nunca terminaba de desconcertar a Flor. – Pero no soy solamente yo quien te hace ser así de valiente. Uno tiene que ser muy valiente solito para permitir que el otro lo haga ser aún más valiente. ¿Se entiende?

   Flor asintió, sonriendo. Creía que una de las cosas más preciosas que Jazmín le había enseñado era que uno no necesita alguien que lo llene de felicidad, de amor o de valentía, sino alguien que lo haga desbordar de todo eso. Gracias a Jazmín, Flor había aprendido que ella le bastaba a ella misma, y que su esposa estaba al lado suyo para hacerla desbordar de todas esas cosas buenas que existían dentro de sí por naturaleza.

\- Entiendo todas tus cursilerías, mi amor.

   Jazmín se rió y se inclinó hacia Flor otra vez.

\- Callate – dijo entre risitas y besos más lentos.

   Flor le agarró a Jazmín de un antebrazo y llevó su mano libre hacia la nuca de ella, reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos. La animación crecía aún más en su pecho.

 - Ay, todavía no puedo creer que me estás llevando a Río, nena – confesó mientras rozaba su nariz contra la de Jazmín y trataba de recuperar el aliento. – Nunca pensé que iba a ir a Brasil algún día, aunque todos alrededor mío se hayan ido. Vos, Ignacio, que se fue quinientos millones de veces a São Paulo por trabajo, Vir, que solía ir con él de cuando en cuando para asistir a unas conferencias de abogacía. Creo que se fueron a Río un par de veces también. Incluso Dani se fue a Río una vez, ¿podés creer? Mientas tanto yo nunca salí de Argentina. Bueno, me fui a Uruguay por un par de días con mi mamá cuando tenía siete años solo para ir a ver a un médico por todo lo de mi Tourette, pero yo ni en pedo considero ese un viaje internacional.

   Jazmín se rió bajito.

\- Bueno, no pienses tanto en los demás – acarició una de las mejillas de Flor. – Pienses que nos queda una semana por delante en un lugar hermoso, que nos vamos a divertir un montonazo… y que yo con vos quiero recorrer el mundo.

   Flor sonrió, emocionada, y la besó.

\- Tenés razón – asintió. – Va a ser divino. Y no hablo solo por este viaje, sino por absolutamente todo que vamos a vivir vos y yo, juntas.

   Jazmín cerró los ojos, también visiblemente emocionada, apenas Flor pronunció la última palabra y la besó de nuevo, despacito. El contacto se profundizó pero luego fue interrumpido por la voz suave de la aeromoza, que avisaba a los pasajeros que el avión se estaba preparando para el despegue y les decía que abrocharan el cinturón de seguridad.

\- _Concha puta –_ soltó Flor mientras volvía a sentir su corazón golpeándole el interior del pecho debido a los nervios.

\- Ey – le dijo Jazmín, sonriéndole, tan dulce como siempre. – Va a estar todo bien, mirame.

   Flor la miró y quiso seguir con su mirada pegada a los ojos de su esposa hasta el fin del vuelo, pero el ruido de los motores fue demasiado y ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y pegar la parte posterior de su cabeza al respaldo de su asiento.

\- Ay, Dios… – suspiró, todavía con sus ojos cerrados, mientras una sonrisita y uno de sus tics vocales se le escapaba.

   Jazmín simplemente agarró la mano de Flor, que estaba pegada al brazo del asiento.

\- Tranquila.

   Esa era otra palabrita que Flor nunca se cansaría de escuchar saliendo, tan tierna, de la boca de la pelirroja. Apretó la palma de ella contra la suya lo más fuerte que pudo y sintió una nueva ola de alivio consumiéndola. No necesitaba mirarle a Jazmín para saber que ella la miraba completamente muerta de amor.

\- Mira – Jazmín le susurró al oído un rarito más tarde, señalando la ventanilla. Flor le hizo caso a ella, abriendo los ojos, y el aire se le escapó. Buenos Aires parecía ser una maqueta, nomás. – De esta vez no fue el cielo que bajó a la Tierra. Somos nosotras que estamos subindo al cielo. ¿No es lindo?

   Flor se sintió derretir de inmediato. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Su cuerpo era un lío de increíbles sensaciones juntas. Animación, felicidad, calor – pues el mentón de Jazmín estaba apoyado en su hombro –, libertad y amor. Tanto, pero _tanto_ amor. Era exactamente así que se sentía siempre que tenía Jazmín a su lado. Libre y en un cielo tan azul que no se podía creer.

\- Sí, es todo lo lindo de este mundo – Flor tiró un brazo hacia atrás y dejó que su mano se hundiera en el pelo de Jazmín. – Pero vos sos todo lo lindo del universo.

   La morena seguía mirando el azul casi irreal del cielo por la ventanilla, pero sintió la sonrisa de su esposa como fuego sobre su piel.

\- Te amo – le dijo Jazmín, todavía en un susurro, y le besó el hombro.

   Flor mordió su labio inferior y luego giró su cuerpo hacia la pelirroja nuevamente, con ganas de terminar lo que había sido interrumpido recién por la voz de la aeromoza.

\- Yo te amo – se inclinó una vez más para besarla, sin ningún tipo de apuro o preocupación y sabiendo que sería capaz de seguir besándola por las dos horas y media que iba a durar ese vuelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nazareno Casero (Dani) también habla muy bien el portugués e incluso hizo una peli acá en Brasil *-*  
> La conexión que tiene ese elenco con mi país, yo todavía no puedo creer. Y las referencias a Brasil que ponían en la novela ("Loca por vos, maluca por você" "¿Maluca beleza?", por ejemplo), ¡Dios mío!  
> Ay, yo amo tanto a mis hermanos argentinos <3


	2. En camino al mar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wachis de mi corazón, déjenme decirles que, aunque yo sea brasileña, yo nunca me fui a Río porque vivo re lejos. Todo que sé acerca de la ciudad, se lo debo a Google y a todas las novelas que he visto desde chiquita. Así que, si hay algún carioca leyendo esto, perdón xD

   Flor sabía que el vuelo iba a ser corto. Sin embargo, cuando la aeromoza avisó a los pasajeros – dos horas y cuarenta minutos después – que ya se estaban preparando para el aterrizaje, no pudo evitar sentirse medio decepcionada. Quería quedarse por un ratito más ahí, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jazmín y con su brazo entrelazado al de ella, escuchando el ruido de los motores – que ahora era mucho más suave; relajante, en verdad. Quería disfrutar por un rarito más de esa quietud tan cómoda y tan cargada de amor, pero hizo un esfuerzo y se sentó erecta en su asiento otra vez para sacar una foto de la vista privilegiada que tenía de la Isla del Gobernador, que todavía se asemejaba a una maqueta, al igual que Buenos Aires un par de horas atrás.

   Eran las seis y media de la tarde, hora local, pero, debido al horario de verano, el sol aún no estaba para nada cerca de ponerse. Eso, sumado a la belleza del paisaje y a la inmensidad del océano – que también era tan azul que parecía ser irreal –, hizo que los ojos de Flor se humedecieran nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Jazmín tocó su hombro. No sonaba preocupada, sino algo conmovida por la emoción de su esposa.

\- Nada – Flor volvió a guardar su teléfono en su mochila después de haber sacado un par de fotos. – Es que me duele un poco que las chicas no están acá para ver toda esta hermosura, ¿viste?

   Violeta y Melisa se iban a quedar con Javo y Virginia durante el viaje de luna de miel de sus madres.

   Jazmín le sonrió a Flor con dulzura, como si estuviera diciéndole _hermosa_ en su mente, y le acomodó el pelo.

\- Ey, vamos a volver otra vez con ellas. Te lo prometo.

   Flor le devolvió la sonrisa a su esposa, sintiéndose mejor gracias a la promesa, y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras las dos esperaban que el avión aterrizara.

   La verdad era que volver a poner los pies en tierra firme le calmó aún más a Flor. No pudo evitar sentirse verdaderamente aliviada al pensar que había sobrevivido a su primer viaje de avión. Además, escuchar el ruido de las conversaciones de la gente a su rededor, mientras ella y Jazmín caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto Tom Jobim, era sorprendentemente muy relajante. Sí, a Flor nunca le había gustado mucho las multitudes – con excepción de cuando estaba en una cancha de fútbol –, pero algo ahí, en las voces de las personas que parecían estar tan felices como ella, en la mezcla de acentos, en las palabras que ella todavía no sabía muy bien qué significaban, la confortaba de alguna manera, tal como el brazo libre de Jazmín alrededor de sus hombros.

   Había una larga fila de taxis de color amarillo en frente al aeropuerto. Flor y Jazmín subieron a uno de ellos y luego la morena observó, maravillada, a su esposa mientras ella pasaba al tachero la dirección del hotel en Ipanema donde se iban a quedar, en un portugués perfecto.

   Flor sabía que Jazmín se había ido a Río por primera vez de joda junto a Javo y a unos amigos más tan pronto como ellos se graduaron de la universidad, pero, de hecho, nunca la había escuchado hablar en el idioma. Ella no sonaba como una nativa exactamente; su acento porteño era audible en sus palabras y tal hacía que ella hablara con una vocecita medio nasal que volvía Flor aún más enamorada.

\- ¿De donde son ustedes? – preguntó el tachero, tratando de empezar una charla amigable, y Flor entendió la pregunta casi inmediatamente.

\- De Buenos Aires somos – contestó Jazmín, sonriéndole a él y entonces a su esposa, quien estaba otra vez con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, disfrutando de cada palabra en portugués que salía de su boca. – Nos acabamos de casar y estamos acá de luna de miel.

   Jazmín soltó las dos últimas informaciones con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Flor nuevamente las entendió sin dificultad y también sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. Hacía ya un largo rato que no le molestaba para nada que desconocidos supieran de lo de ellas.

\- Ah, bueno – dijo el tachero, ahora en español. Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a charlar día tras día con turistas venidos de toda Latinoamérica. – Felicitaciones. Ojalá que disfruten de la ciudad.

   Las sonrisas de Flor y Jazmín se agrandaron.

\- Gracias – dijeron en unísono, sorprendidas en parte por la barrera del idioma haberse rompido tan rápido, pero principalmente por lo gay friendly que parecía ser el señor de media edad.

   El viaje desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel que se encontraba frente a la playa de Ipanema duró más o menos media hora. Jazmín y el tachero charlaron acerca de puntos turísticos y restaurantes, todavía en español, mientras Flor miraba todo que podía por literalmente todas las ventanillas del vehículo, hecha una nena de cinco años. Al final del viaje, deseó que tuviera ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza pues le dolía el cuello.

   Avistó en dos momentos el mar durante esa media hora. Primero, mientras salían de la Isla del Gobernador, donde se encontraba el aeropuerto, en dirección al sur de Río, y entonces cuando, por fin, se acercaron al hotel. En esos dos momentos, los ojos de Flor se humedecieron nuevamente y su corazón latió con fuerza total, como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera viendo el océano en su vida. Era tan impactante y tan poético el contraste del azul vívido del agua a lo lejos con el gris de la gran ciudad que ella no pudo evitar agarrar con la misma fuerza la mano izquierda de Jazmín, para que su esposa mirara esa poesía junto a ella.

   Una vez que el auto ya estaba estacionado frente al hotel y los tres habían bajado de ello – el tachero también, para sacarles el equipaje del maletero –, Flor miró a la playa, que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle, y otra vez sintió que sus piernas estaban como fideos cocidos, pero, de esta vez, el motivo era solamente la extrema felicidad.

   Respiró hondo con las dos manos en sus costados, permitiendo que el aire salado y la paz le llenaran los pulmones. Miró a la gente que andaba en bici por la ciclopista, a los que caminaban con sus perritos por el Calçadão blanco y negro, a los que corrían por la arena y a los que simplemente descansaban frente al mar. Podría pasar horas ahí, mirando esa cotidianidad tan linda.

\- ¿Flor? – Jazmín puso una mano en su hombro, haciéndola despertar del aparente trance.

\- ¿Qué?

   La pelirroja le sonrió con ternura. Un chico joven, que seguramente era el botones, ya estaba a su lado.

\- Te fuiste por un ratito.

\- No se preocupe, eso les pasa a todos – informó el tachero, divertido, y luego se despidió, deseándoles una muy buena estadía.

   Jazmín usó su portugués nuevamente para informar al botones el número de la habitación en que se iban a quedar y también para presentar a sí y a Flor en el front desk del hotel. Otra vez, Flor se quedó mirándola, completamente enamorada, y sintió como cada palabra que salía de la boca de ella le derretía el corazón.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tu portugués es así de hermoso? – preguntó, en un tono bajo y dulce, una vez que ya estaban las dos caminando hacia uno de los ascensores, agarradas de la mano.

   Jazmín sonrojó.

\- Y porque no creo que sea así tan hermoso. Vos decís que es hermoso porque sos mi señora – finalizó con una vocecita de bebé, haciendo que Flor sonrojara también y se riera, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

   Esas dos palabritas, principalmente si dichas en esa entonación, también eran parte de la interminable lista de tiernas cosas que solía decir Jazmín a ella y que Flor jamás superaría.

\- Nada que ver. Si no nos conociéramos y yo te escuchara decir un solo “boa tarde” en una cafetería antes de pedir un café, ya está, ya me volvería loca.  

   Jazmín también se rió, sonrojando aún más fuerte, mientras las dos entraban en uno de los ascensores. No había nadie ahí y Jazmín presionó el botón del séptimo piso, con la llave de la habitación en su otra mano.

\- Dale, te pregunto en serio – Flor continuó. – ¿Aprendiste todo eso cuando viniste con Javo?

   Jazmín resopló.

\- Con Javo me vine por tres días y los pasamos en pedo, yendo de boliche a boliche. Decime vos si aprendí algo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno, mi papá solía ir mucho a São Paulo por trabajo, igual que Ignacio, ¿viste? Y a veces sus colegas paulistanos se iban a Buenos Aires. Yo a algunos de ellos los vi en mi casa, incluso. Además, se hacían llamadas y tal. O sea, yo crecí escuchando el portugués, pero hubo una vez… – Jazmín hizo una pausa y sonrió con nostalgia. – Hubo una vez, una mañana de sábado. Yo tenía once años. Él me despertó súper temprano, se sentó en el borde de mi cama, cosa que no hacía casi nunca, y me dijo “Mira, vos sabés que hoy me tengo que ir a São Paulo, ¿no? Pero, ¿qué te parece si fuéramos los tres?”, se refiriendo a mi abuela. No sé como yo no tuve un síncope en ese momento, pero bueno, nos fuimos y fue uno de los días más increíbles de mi vida, porque yo siempre había soñado en irme de viaje con él. Y lo más increíble de todo fue que él _planeó_ la sorpresa. Trabajó re poquito en ese día, nos llevó a almorzar y después al MASP, el museo de arte, ¿viste? Y… nada, si hoy me fascina la pintura y este país, se lo debo a ese día y a mi papá.

   Jazmín concluyó encogiéndose de hombros; una sonrisita medio melancólica curvaba sus labios. Flor estaba hipnotizada, tal como había estado recién, mientras miraba la gente en la playa. Sabía que sería capaz de pasar horas mirando esos ojitos verdes y escuchando a su esposa hablarle de las cosas que más le apasionaban. Le tocó a ella acariciar una de las mejillas de Jazmín y decirle _hermosa_ con todo el amor del mundo.

  Luego, el ascensor paró en el séptimo piso y las puertas se abrieron. Las dos empezaron a caminar despacito por el pasillo, agarradas de la mano otra vez.

\- Además de todo eso, yo era re fan de Xuxa – Jazmín soltó mientras buscaba por la habitación que las correspondía.

   Debido a algo en su tono, que ahora era casi divertido, como quien hace una broma consigo mismo, o tal vez debido al contraste de la primera información con la segunda, Flor carcajeó.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, re – Jazmín enfatizó, sonrojando nuevamente. – Yo tenía los CDs con las canciones en español y mi papá solía traerme de São Paulo los con las canciones en portugués cuando mis cumples o las navidades se acercaban. Y yo inventaba unas coreos ridículas… era un desastre.

   Con el corazón explotando de ternura, Flor soltó otra carcajada.

\- Ay, mi amor, sos una caja de Pandora. Te dije eso hace un año y todavía no paras de sorprenderme. Pero volvamos en el tiempo, por Dios, que me muero por ver una mini Jazmín bailando Ilarie como si no hubiera un mañana.

   Jazmín se rió también, finalmente encontrando la habitación que iba a compartir con su esposa por los próximos siete días, al final del pasillo.

\- Bueno, seguro hay algunos de esos CDs en casa todavía – informó, destrabando la puerta con la llave magnética. – Tan pronto como volvamos, los busco y les doy a las chicas y a vos un poquito de vergüenza ajena. ¿Qué te parece?

   Flor asintió, todavía mirándola muerta de amor mientras ella la dejaba pasar adentro primero.

\- Dale, me encanta.

   Por fin, se dejaron de mirar por un ratito para mirar a la habitación, que, de hecho, era un poco más grande que las que había en el hotel de las hermanas Estrella. Las dos valijas ya estaban al lado de la cama _King Size,_ que estaba cubierta por una colcha impecablemente blanca. Había una televisión colgada en la pared opuesta, pero Flor tenía el presentimiento de que tal no iba a ser prendida ni siquiera una vez durante la estadía de ellas en ese hotel.

\- ¡Wachi! – exclamó la morena, caminando hacia el balcón. Sentía que la vista le llamaba por su nombre. Y entonces, por la enésima vez en ese fin de tarde de viernes, el aire le faltó. Delante de ella, el mar se extendía hasta perderse de vista. La brisa marina le acomodaba el pelo hacia atrás, tal como solían hacer las manos delicadas de Jazmín. Todo era inexplicable.

   Como si entendiera perfectamente el hecho de que Flor estaba sin palabras, Jazmín la abrazó por detrás, y Flor relajó contra su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro que se asemejó a un gemidito. Se sentía en el paraíso y deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera.

\- Wow… – dijo Jazmín bajito, con su mentón apoyado en el hombro derecho de Flor, mientras contemplaba el paisaje también.

\- Te amo – soltó Flor en seguida, acariciando los antebrazos de Jazmín. – Y te lo voy a repetir un montón de veces en los próximos días, así que bancame, eh.

\- Por favor – la pelirroja dejó un beso lento en la mejilla de su esposa. – Repetímelo todas las veces que quieras. Pero todas.

   El deseo en el tono de Jazmín le cosquilleo la piel a Flor. Ella giró la cabeza, y luego todo el cuerpo, para besarla, quedándose con su espalda presionada contra el parapeto del balcón.

\- Te amo – dijo, y entonces se lo repitió en sucesión, entre besitos. Jazmín le respondió la misma sucesión y Flor tragó esas palabritas tan pronto como salieron de su boca.

   Siguieron con eso por un ratito y entonces se perdieron y se volvieron a encontrar en un abrazo fuerte, de esos que agarra uno y lo lleva lejos, a las nubes. Flor podía escuchar los pensamientos de Jazmín en su mente; la forma que agradecía al universo por todo lo que tenían y la forma que pedía a ello que todo se quedara así para siempre. Deslizó sus uñas por sobre la remera de ella mientras agradecía y pedía exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¿Bajamos a la playa? – sugirió, desenganchándose de Jazmín como si no quisiera hacerlo. De hecho, una parte suya no quería.

\- ¿Posta? – la pelirroja le regaló una media sonrisita – ¿No estás cansada?

\- _Pregunta boluda._ ¿Cómo voy a estar cansada, Jazmín? Mira lo que es esto.

   Flor señaló el paisaje y giró su cuerpo para mirarlo otra vez. Jazmín puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Flor nuevamente.

\- Sí, tenés razón. Bueno, ¿me ayudás a ponerme el bikini?

   El pedido era un coqueteo explícito. El calor se propagó por las mejillas de Flor.

\- Obvio.

   Una de las más grandes ventajas del matrimonio para ellas era que, actualmente, ninguna de las dos se iba al baño cuando necesitaba cambiarse. Se desnudaban y se volvían a vestir una frente a la otra siempre que estaban solas, así como si nada, y, a veces, esos momentos no tenían nada que ver con el sexo. Tenían mucho más que ver con la cotidianidad – esa que Flor amaba tanto y que sabía que Jazmín también amaba – que con el sexo, en verdad.

   No estaba siendo diferente ahora. Jazmín se sacó su remera y su short primero y Flor se sentó en la cama, mirándola desnudarse como si ella fuera una obra de arte. La pelirroja se puso la parte inferior del bikini sola y seguramente era capaz de ponerse la parte superior sin ayuda también, pero Flor la ayudó, igual, y dejó un beso en su hombro después de haber atado el par de tiras de la prenda de ropa alrededor del cuello de su esposa.

   Jazmín hizo lo mismo a Flor – incluso lo del besito en el hombro. Luego, las dos se pusieron sus salidas de playa y se calzaron sus chancletas. En su mochila, Jazmín puso únicamente la llave de la habitación y la toalla que iba a compartir con Flor tan pronto como saliera del mar. Se olvidaron del protector solar – como hacían casi todos los que no estaban acostumbrados a ir a la playa –, pero no importaba. Bueno, por lo menos no en el momento, con el _hype_ que tenían ambas adentro.

   Una vez que llegaron a la arena, todo se volvió aún más real e intenso para Flor. Ella se sacó su salida de playa y Jazmín la puso en su mochila, junto a la suya, luego tirando la mochila al suelo. La pelirroja se sacó sus chancletas también y Flor la imitó, despacito, sonriendo al sentir la arena blanda y cálida en las plantas de sus pies y entre sus deditos.

   Ella nunca había hecho eso; hundir deliberadamente a sus pies en la arena de una playa. Se había ido algunas pocas veces a Mar del Plata con su familia cuando era chica, pero no eran memorias muy lindas esas. Su papá y su mamá, quienes ya se habían divorciado en esa época, siempre fallaban con su promesa de tratar de mantener la cordialidad y terminaban el día peleándose – era siempre su mamá quien empezaba la pelea, que quede claro. Además, no era solamente el Tourette que molestaba a Flor en esa época, sino también el TOC, y una de sus más grandes obsesiones era que ella no soportaba sentir la tierra, la arena o cualquier tipo de polvo en su piel por mucho tiempo. Entonces, cuando sus papás llevaban a ella y a Virginia a la playa, la menor solía quedarse vestida y con las chancletas puestas, arriba de una alfombra, simplemente mirando al mar y a la gente que pasaba – eso sí, siempre le había encantado hacer, la relajaba –, bajo la insistencia constante de su hermana para que fuera a jugar con ella en el agua.

   Esa obsesión empezó a perder su intensidad al inicio de la vida adulta de Flor. La terapia ayudó, obviamente, pero nada ni nadie fue tan eficaz como Jazmín. La presencia de la chica, cada día más constante, sus palabras lindas y sus gestos más lindos todavía hicieron que tal obsesión desapareciera a tal punto de que, ahora, Flor no podía parar de mirar a sus pies en la arena, orgullosa de sí como nunca.

\- Ey – Jazmín la llamó, muy suavemente. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

   Flor levantó la mirada y le sonrió a su esposa, asintiendo.

\- Sí, re bien. Lo que pasa es que, muchas veces, la sensación de libertad que me generas vos es muy fuerte, ¿viste?

   Jazmín le devolvió la sonrisa y Flor pudo ver en toda su cara lo derretida que estaba.

\- Ay, te amo – se inclinó hacia la morena y le dio un beso tierno. – Pero, ¿de verdad estás bien? ¿No querés que nos sentemos un poquito?

   Flor negó con la cabeza prontamente.

\- No, quiero meterme en el mar – se inclinó hacia Jazmín para besarla de esta vez y luego se puso a correr hacia el agua, todavía agarrada de la mano a ella.

   Flor tampoco había hecho eso antes; tirarse en cuerpo y alma al mar. Había cedido a las súplicas de Virginia en Mar del Plata algunas veces, nomás, pero, en esa época, no podía esperar para alejarse del agua y quitarse la arena húmeda de los pies. Ahora, sin embargo, le chupaba un huevo la arena y sentía que el agua le lavaba el alma, y esa era otra sensación imposible de describir.

   Ella y Jazmín jugaban como dos nenas. Se tiraban agua, se reían, se perseguían. Pero se besaban como adultas. Flor con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jazmín, buscando la lengua de ella incansablemente con su propia. Cada pequeña ola que se rompía contra su cuerpo le daba más ganas de profundizar esos besos.

   En un determinado momento, Jazmín, con sus manos pegadas a las de Flor, se agachó, permitiendo que el agua la cubriera completamente. Con el corazón en la garganta, Flor contuvo la respiración, cerró los ojos con fuerza y también optó por zambullirse. La sensación del agua llenando sus oídos le generó pánico por un par de segundos – esa también había sido una de sus más grandes obsesiones cuando era más joven –, pero luego ella abrió los ojos, con un poco de dificultad, y vio que los ojos de Jazmín también estaban abiertos, mirándola. El contraste del verde con el azul era tan lindo que Flor no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera volver a cerrar los ojos y besarle a su esposa – todavía con la boca cerrada pues tenía miedo a ahogarse.

   Volvió a la superficie en seguida y Jazmín la siguió. Estaban aún agarradas de las dos manos. El agua se fue de los oídos de Flor inmediatamente, haciéndola recordarse que toda y cualquier sensación de pánico era y siempre sería pasajera. Ella y Jazmín se rieron otra vez.

\- Nunca me habían besado bajo el agua – confesó la pelirroja.

 Aún tratando de recuperar el aliento, Flor se rió nuevamente, feliz de haberla hecho probar algo nuevo y todavía un poco aturdida debido a lo que había sucedido recién. Era impresionante como Jazmín nunca paraba de darle la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar sus miedos.

\- A mí tampoco – dijo con un jadeo y se quedó mirándola.

   Jazmín estaba tan, pero _tan_ linda así, sin ningún rastro de maquillaje en su rostro. Sus labios no dejaban de sonreír por ni siquiera un segundo, su flequillo había sido tirado hacia atrás por el agua y parte del cielo, que ahora estaba finalmente naranja debido al sol que se estaba poniendo lentamente, combinaba con su pelo mojado.

   Otra vez, la belleza de todo era tanta que la situación parecía ser irreal.

\- ¿Qué te pasa que me miras así? – preguntó Jazmín dulcemente.

   Flor deslizó sus palmas despacito por los brazos de su esposa, que fluctuaban en la superficie del agua, y luego alcanzó su cuello.

\- Sos toda una sirena.

   Jazmín se mordió el labio inferior y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Flor.

\- ¿Con la cola llena de arena? – sugirió, con algo de desafío en tu tono.

\- Y perfumada por la sal, sí – Flor completó, riéndose.

   Entonces, se volvieron a besar sin apuro. Flor enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Jazmín y la chica bajó los labios por su cuello un rarito más tarde, igual de despacio. Flor soltó algo entre un suspiro y un gemido.

\- ¿Nos podemos quedar acá, así, para siempre?

\- No, para siempre no – contestó Jazmín, con la cara todavía escondida en el hueco del cuello de su esposa. – Nuestros dedos se quedarían tan arrugados que probablemente se caerían. Y si te caen los dedos a vos, yo me muero.

   Flor carcajeó, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Ay, que ordinaria que sos.

   Jazmín se rió junto a ella y dejó un último beso en su punto de pulso.

\- En serio, me encantaría quedarme toda la noche acá con vos, mirando a las estrellas, pero ya sabemos que es medio peligroso, así que, decime, ¿qué querés hacer? ¿Querés que nos quedemos a cenar en el hotel o que nos pongamos lindas para salir a comer afuera?

   Flor consideró las dos posibilidades por un ratito. La segunda le parecía mucho más atractiva.

\- Dani me recomendó una parrilla acá en Ipanema que, según él, es muy buena.

\- ¿Una parrilla? – Jazmín frunció el ceño, entre confundida e indignada – ¿No se acuerda el pibe de que sos vegana?

\- Y sí, incluso me dijo que hay otras opciones en el restaurante, tipo bufé de ensaladas y tal.

   Jazmín arqueó una ceja, considerando esa posibilidad también.

\- Bueno – le regaló una sonrisa chiquita a Flor –, si no te molesta la idea de cenar en un lugar que huele a muerto, como decís, para mí está bien.

   Flor volvió a tirarle agua a la pelirroja y las dos se rieron una vez más.

\- Dale que ya no soy tan así.

   Y era la verdad. El olor a carne había sido otra más en la larga lista de obsesiones de Flor. Hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, ella literalmente no podía soportar que alguien cocinara cualquier tipo de carne cerca suyo, le daba náusea. Sin embargo, la convivencia con Jazmín, nuevamente, había hecho que tal obsesión perdiera gran parte de su intensidad.

   Jazmín era muy fan de los asados. Los domingos, cuando toda la familia se juntaba – incluso las parejas de las hermanas de Flor – en el departamento de Javo y Virginia o en la casa de Flor y Jazmín a comer, eran un quilombo total, pero un quilombo lindísimo. Jazmín y Javo se convertían en asadores profesionales. Cocinaban para un batallón y lo hacían gratis simplemente porque a ellos les encantaba hacerlo. Además, Jazmín hacía hamburguesas de carne de soya – las mejores del mundo – solamente para Flor. O sea, no había manera de que la morena no amara con todo su ser a los asados de domingo y a todos sus olores.

\- Bueno, nos ponemos lindas y salimos, ¿entonces? – Jazmín redujo la distancia entre sus cuerpos otra vez. Hablaba bajito, en un tono que a Flor le cosquilleaba toda la piel.

   La más baja asintió, rozando su nariz contra la de su esposa, y la besó por una última vez antes que salieran las dos del mar. Se secaron de forma desprolija, se pusieron sus salidas de playa y sus chancletas y empezaron a caminar hacia el hotel nuevamente, tomadas de la mano como siempre.

\- ¿Querés ducharte primero o me voy yo? – preguntó Jazmín, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

   Flor se giró en sus talones para mirarla.

\- No, vos por ahora no te vas a ningún lado y yo tampoco – dijo, orgullosa de la calma y de la seguridad en su proprio tono de voz.

   Jazmín le regaló una sonrisita curiosa.

\- ¿Por qué?

   Flor camino hacia la chica, lentamente, y luego sus palmas recorrieron la espalda de ella, por sobre la salida de playa, de arriba abajo, apretándola, trayéndola hacia sí hasta más no poder.

\- Porque te quiero probar así, toda saladita.

   Jazmín cerró los ojos y soltó un suspirocito cálido y tembloroso tan pronto como Flor la contestó. La morena ya la sentía ceder en sus brazos y sonrió, todavía orgullosa de sus propios poderes, antes de besarla con avidez. Presionó la espalda de Jazmín contra la puerta sin ningún tipo de tacto y la pelirroja gimió en su boca, tal vez entre dolor y placer. Tal sonido hizo que Flor empezara a perder ese control que pocas veces tenía. Le sacó la salida de playa y la parte superior del bikini a su esposa mientras sus propias manos temblaban debido a la impaciencia.

   Flor se detuvo por un momento, una vez que Jazmín ya estaba semidesnuda delante de sí. La miró de arriba abajo, sabiendo que sus ojos desbordaban de deseo, y luego atacó el lado izquierdo de su cuello con labios, lengua y dientes, sintiéndose muerta de hambre. Jazmín soltó otro gemido bajito, enredando sus manos en el pelo húmedo de Flor.

\- Dale, vamos a la cama – pidió, entre un susurro y un jadeo, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para hablar en su tono usual.

   Flor se alejó un poquito de Jazmín solamente para mirarla otra vez. Estaba claramente desesperada. Y cuando ella se ponía así, Flor no encontraba en su ser la determinación para juguetear. Entonces, despegó de la puerta la espalda de ella y la guió hacia la cama.

  Una vez que su esposa ya estaba abajo suyo, con las caderas entre sus piernas, Flor movió sus propias caderas hacia adelante, despacio y ejerciendo presión sobre el bajo vientre de ella. Observó el momento en que el rostro de Jazmín se convirtió en una mueca de puro placer; ojos cerrados, cejas arrugadas y labio inferior fuertemente sujetado por sus dientes delanteros, como si no quisiera permitirse hacer ningún ruido.

   Seguramente era la fuerza de la costumbre que la estaba haciendo querer contenerse pues, últimamente, siempre que hacían el amor, trataban de hacerlo en silencio por las chicas, quienes habían empezado a dormir en el cuarto al lado.

\- No, mi amor – Flor susurró al oído de Jazmín. – No te detengas. Hoy no hay nadie más. Yo quiero escucharte.

   Mientras concluía, Flor movió sus caderas hacia adelante otra vez, a ver si lograba que Jazmín gimiera más alto. Lo logró. La pelirroja soltó un gemido lento, desde lo más profundo de su garganta, como quien finalmente se entrega.

\- Eso – Flor sonrió, besando el lugarcito atrás del lóbulo de Jazmín, y luego liberó las caderas de ella del agarre de sus piernas. – Ahora acostate boca abajo.

   Jazmín necesitó un segundo, pero logró abrir los ojos y mirarle a Flor con algo de incredulidad. Flor simplemente le devolvió la mirada, arqueando sus cejas. Esa expresión le decía _dale_ y Jazmín abrazó a una de las almohadas mientras obedecía.

   Flor empezó a cumplir su propio deseo dejando besitos en la nuca de Jazmín. Después, bajó a los hombros de ella, a los omóplatos, por su espalda y, cuanto más bajaba, más mojados y desvergonzados se volvían sus besos, hasta que ya no eran besos, sino lengüetazos. Jazmín volvió a gemir mientras Flor literalmente quitaba toda la sal de la piel de su espalda con la lengua.

   Algo en eso – en sentir el sabor del mar en la piel de su esposa – era absurdamente adictivo y Flor no pensaba parar. Le sacó la parte inferior del bikini, que todavía estaba bastante húmeda, y siguió bajando hasta alcanzar sus nalgas frías e igualmente húmedas. Dejó besos lentos por la derecha primero y luego se puso a lamerla para quitarle la sal. Después, la mordió y escuchó Jazmín soltar algo entre un jadeo y una risa; un sonido que claramente indicaba que el atrevimiento de Flor la había sorprendido.

   Entonces, la morena empezó a dedicar toda su atención a la nalga izquierda de Jazmín. Besó, lamió y mordió mientras su mano derecha subía y bajaba por la espalda de ella.

\- Hermosa… – Jazmín gimió. – Te necesito… entre mis piernas.

   La desesperación en el tono de su esposa hizo que Flor sintiera una pulsación fuerte en el punto más sensible entre sus propias piernas.

\- Date vuelta – jadeó, también desesperada para darle ese alivio a ella.

   Jazmín lo hizo. Se acostó boca arriba nuevamente; de esta vez con las piernas abiertas y arqueadas. Flor salivó, arrodillada en el colchón. La humedad de Jazmín goteaba desde su entrada. Sin preaviso, la más baja entró en ella muy fácilmente usando el dedo índice y el medio. Las paredes de Jazmín se contrajeron alrededor de ellos inmediatamente.

\- Ay, Dios…

  Flor retiró sus dedos de dentro de Jazmín con cuidado y los chupó, pudiendo distinguir la sal y el sabor natural de su esposa en el mismo líquido; una mezcla impensable e increíble. En seguida, Flor se puso entre las piernas de Jazmín, para finalmente tocarle donde ella más necesitaba. Planeó alcanzar su clítoris primero, sin jugueteos, pero, en vez de eso, la penetró con su lengua, instintivamente.

   Jazmín gritó y sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante, también de forma instintiva. Flor sonrió contra la intimidad de su esposa y la miró, sin alejarse de donde estaba.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- Mucho – Jazmín susurró. Estaba completamente ida. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Flor para instruirla a que se quedara exactamente ahí, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para mantener firme el agarre.

   Flor la entendió, igual, y ahí se quedó, con sus dos brazos alrededor de los muslos de Jazmín. Entraba y salía de ella alternando entre un ritmo lento y otro ávido. Dependía de lo que sentía que Jazmín necesitaba.

\- Mi amor… – gimió la chica, en tono de súplica. – Estoy casi…

   Otra vez, Flor la entendió, pero ni bien empezó a frotar su clítoris con el pulgar derecho y la sintió explotar contra su boca. El último grito de Jazmín, uno que indicaba el mejor tipo de agotamiento, vino un segundo después, entrecortado por jadeos de incredulidad.

\- Creo que, a partir de ahora, me voy a bañar todos los días en agua salada para volverte así de loquita – dijo la pelirroja, una vez que estaba debajo de su esposa nuevamente.

   Flor se rió, permitiendo que Jazmín le limpiara el mentón y la nariz con los labios, pues estaban casi completamente cubiertos por su humedad.

\- Por favor.

   Se siguieron besando por un ratito, despacio, como que para recuperar la energía.

\- Bueno – la morena suspiró, parandose al lado de la cama. Todavía tenía el bikini y la salida de playa puestos. – Nos podemos ir a duchar ahora, ¿o no?

   Jazmín la miró, otra vez entre confundida e indignada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No querés tu turno? ¿Me estás jodiendo, Florencia?

\- Yo no dije eso – Flor sonrió, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Jazmín. – Dije que nos podemos ir a duchar.

   Jazmín alternó la mirada entre los ojos y la palma de Flor por un par de veces. La sonrisita pícara que le regalaba su esposa hacía que quedara muy claro lo que iba a suceder en seguida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yo sería capaz de escribir un fanfic entero acerca de una Jazmín de once años en el MASP, maravillada por las pinturas y tal. En serio, no puedo explicar lo mucho que me encanta crear posibles pasados para nuestra madre pelirroja.
> 
> \- Flor enamorada del portugués de Jazmín acá soy yo enamorada del portugués de Julieta Nair Calvo. 
> 
> \- Xuxa, para los que no la conocen, es una cantante brasileña quien se hizo recontra famosa en los 90's por sus canciones para chicos. Tan famosa que esas canciones se ganaron versiones en español y ella se ganó fans por toda Latinoamérica (e incluso en España, según lo que yo he leído). Yo era re fan de ella cuando era chiquita y, sí, Juli también era. (Tuve unos cinco paros cardíacos cuando me enteré, viendo una de sus entrevistas, pero bueno.) Ah, ¡la globalización! Anyways, acá les dejo la canción que Flor menciona en el capítulo: www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHX1mWQp88k :3


	3. Somos magia

   El agua de la ducha estaba un poco fría en un primer momento, así que, cuando empezó a caer sobre el cuerpo caliente de Flor, la morena tembló de arriba abajo, como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiera atravesado.  

   La primera cosa que hizo Jazmín, como si entendiera ese choque breve, fue abrazarla. Flor la rodeó con sus brazos y luego no había ninguna parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera pegada o al menos en contacto con la piel de Jazmín. A Flor le encantaba  _tanto_  tenerla así de cerca – era como si Jazmín le provocara un montonazo de nuevas sensaciones cada vez que estaban las dos unidas de esa forma.

\- Me encanta estar bajo el agua con vos – dijo, y recién se había dado cuenta realmente.

   Se habían bañado muchas veces juntas, y todos esos momentos habían sido hermosos, pero esa tarde estaba haciendo que Flor sintiera por primera vez que el agua, tanto el dulce como el salada, les brindaba algún tipo de protección, de bendición. Y ella daría todo para sentirse así de protegida y de bendecida siempre. Daría todo para explorar todos los mares, ríos, cascadas y baños de hoteles del mundo con Jazmín.

\- Mmm, a mí también me gusta – murmuró la pelirroja contra el cuello de Flor, entre besitos.

   Luego, las piernas de las dos empezaron a moverse tímidamente, como que queriendo entrelazarse, y entonces Jazmín irguió su rodilla izquierda hacia la entrepierna de Flor, que soltó un jadeo y casi saltó de su lugar. Jazmín empezó a mover su rodilla en círculos contra la intimidad de su esposa como podía. Le agarró de la cola para equilibrarse mejor, o para equilibrarle mejor a ella, o tal vez simplemente porque sabía que eso daba placer a las dos.

   Flor la agarró del cuello, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa abierta, gimió y empezó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante, contra la pierna de Jazmín. Estaba tan mojada que se sentía deslizar sobre la piel de ella. Encontraron el ritmo perfecto y Flor se movió cada vez más rápido hasta que el temblor de sus piernas fue demasiado.

\- Ay, no puedo más – jadeó, parando de golpe. Su clítoris palpitaba a la par de su corazón. Estaba muy cerca.

   Jazmín también paró y bajó su pierna, arrodillándose.

\- Sentate – dijo, tocando los muslos de Flor con suavidad.

   La morena miró a esos ojitos amorosos por un segundo. No era una orden, sino una sugerencia para que ella se sintiera cómoda, nomás. Flor sintió su corazón calentarse aún más y se sentó en la bañera vacía, quedándose con las piernas abiertas y arqueadas para que Jazmín se encajara entre ellas.

   Se besaron por un largo rato; besos profundos y desapresurados. Algunas gotitas de agua que caían de la ducha escurrían por sus labios y se mezclaban con sus salivas – una combinación de sabores no tan nueva para ellas, pero igualmente muy interesante. Entonces, los labios de Jazmín bajaron por literalmente toda la frente del cuerpo de Flor – por su cuello, por sus pechos, por su vientre, por sus muslos y por sus espinillas. Jazmín tomó su tiempo hasta alcanzar el tobillo derecho de Flor y tomar el pie de ella en sus dos manos. Lo masajeó por un momento y luego besó su planta, despacio y con los ojos cerrados.

   Flor gimió mientras la observaba y los deditos de ese pie que Jazmín sostenía se retorcieron como si el lugarcito donde se habían ubicado los labios de ella fuera una de sus zonas erógenas. Probablemente lo era, así como era cada centímetro de su cuerpo cuando Jazmín lo tocaba.

\- Yo amo a cada partecita tuya, ¿sabés? – Jazmín murmuró mientras tenía el meñique de Flor entre sus labios.

   Flor asintió, respirando con mucha dificultad. No sabía como su corazón no había saltado para fuera de su pecho todavía.

\- Yo también – dijo con un hilo de voz, bajando su pie despacito por el cuello de Jazmín y luego por el pecho de ella hasta que sus dedos le tocaron el pezón izquierdo, ya lindamente erecto.

   Jazmín gimió también; ojos cerrados otra vez y cejas arrugadas de placer. Flor se mordió el labio y sonrió mientras la seguía masajeando.

\- Dale, vení que no aguanto más – cortó el contacto finalmente, acordándose de la pulsación en su propia entrepierna.

   Jazmín obedeció inmediatamente, poniéndose de nuevo entre las piernas de Flor.

\- ¿Qué querés?

\- Te quiero dentro mío – Flor no tardó ni un segundo en contestar. – Y quiero que lo hagas rápido.

   Tan pronto como concluyó, Flor sintió el dedo medio y el anular de la mano izquierda de Jazmín entrando en sí. Gritó, en parte porque los movimientos de su esposa no eran muy cuidadosos – sino desesperados –, pero también porque sintió otra cosita dentro suyo. La alianza de ella.

   Flor y Jazmín siempre se sacaban las alianzas cuando decidían tocarse con otros dedos desde otros ángulos, pero, en ese momento, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido – así como había pedido la morena que sucediera – para que Jazmín se acordara de sacarse su alianza. Y, honestamente, Flor se alegró por eso.

   No entendía como un arito tan delgado estaba siendo capaz de generarle un placer tan diferenciado. No entendía, pero le gustaba. Muchísimo. Sentía con demasiada perfección el contraste del anillo frío con su interior ardiente cada vez que Jazmín salía y volvía a entrar en ella a un ritmo deliciosamente ávido – lo ágil que era Jazmín, una chica diestra, con su mano izquierda era realmente sorprendente. Igual, sorprender a Flor era algo que ella hacía diariamente.

   Flor no sabía si lo que la estaba excitando tanto era lo físico de toda la cosa o lo que significaba el anillo que la penetraba junto a los dedos de su esposa. Probablemente las dos opciones. De lo más profundo de su ser no paraban de salir ruidos que seguramente todos los que estaban en el séptimo piso eran capaces de escuchar. Y la verdad era que, en vez de avergonzarle, tales ruidos la enorgullecían.

\- Quedate ahí, por favor, así – Flor jadeó, contrayendo sus paredes alrededor de los dedos de Jazmín lo más fuerte que podía. Rodeó las caderas de ella también con toda la fuerza que tenía adentro, para evitar que ella se moviera.

   Jazmín soltó algo entre un suspiro y un gemido y obedeció, quedándose con los dedos paraditos dentro de Flor.

\- Abrazame – susurró contra la boca de ella.

   El tono de súplica de Jazmín dio a Flor la fuerza necesaria para clavarle un beso en los labios, agarrarla de los hombros y apretarla contra sí. Ya no sentía el agua cayendo en su espalda. Todo era Jazmín. Su olor, su piel, su calor, su corazón que latía tan fuerte como si quisiera escaparse y unirse al suyo. Flor se sentía consumida por ella y quería que ella la consumiera aún más.

   El orgasmo la quemó y la rompió en lo mejor de los sentidos, y le duró un rato largo. Fue uno de los más largos de su vida, en verdad. O dos en sucesión, tal vez. Flor no estaba segura, pero gritó otra vez, tan desvergonzada como recién. Gritó porque no le importaba la matemática.

   Su clímax la estaba haciendo delirar todavía cuando sintió las caderas de Jazmín se moviendo hacia adelante en busca de algo de fricción. La chica gimió alto contra su punto de pulso y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo libre, como que para equilibrarse a sí y también a ella.

\- Por Dios y la Virgen, Jazmín… – Flor susurró, con los dedos enredados en el pelo de su esposa, instruyéndola a que se quedara un ratito más ahí, con la cara enterrada en el hueco de su cuello. Su cerebro no terminaba de girar. – Ay, me encanta hacerte acabar dos veces seguidas.

   Sintió la sonrisa larga de Jazmín calentarle aún más la piel. La pelirroja la besó en ese lugarcito con pereza, una, dos, tres veces, como si también no quisiera alejarse de ahí.

\- Y a mí me encanta cuando acabamos así, juntitas.

   Luego, Jazmín finalmente retiró sus dedos de dentro de Flor, con todo el cuidado del mundo, también como si no quisiera hacerlo. Flor agarró su mano antes que ella pudiera apoyarla en cualquier otro lado y chupó los dos dedos que estaban cubiertos por su propia humedad. Tomó su tiempo; dedicó su atención a uno, después al otro, en seguida metió los dos en la boca a la vez y entonces recorrió la alianza de Jazmín con la puntita de su lengua. Mientras tanto, la escuchó soltar unos suspirocitos de placer y la sintió mirarle fijo a los labios que subían y bajaban por sus dedos.

   A Flor le resultaba riquísimo su propio sabor cuando él se mezclaba con el sabor de la piel de Jazmín.

\- Vos no tenés ni una puta idea de lo cuanto yo te amo – dijo la pelirroja con la voz ronca todavía. Le besó la mejilla a Flor y luego le mordió el lóbulo izquierdo.

   Flor soltó una risita breve. Podía contar en los dedos de una mano las veces que había escuchado a Jazmín putear – lo que era una verdadera lástima para ella, pues Jazmín sonaba linda cuando puteaba –, así que esa palabrita la hizo pensar que podría acabar una vez más ahí, todavía con las yemas de los dedos de su esposa tocándole el labio inferior.

\- Te lo juro que sí, mi vida. Tengo todas las ideas del mundo.

   Y se quedaron otro largo rato sentadas bajo a la ducha, abrazadas, esperando que el agua las calmara. Flor le lavó el pelo a Jazmín – y viceversa – con el shampoo de lavanda que era cortesía del hotel, despacio. Se bañaron una a la otra también, con el jabóncito de misma fragancia, entre caricias muy delicadas y pausas estratégicas para que pudieran disfrutar del perfume que tal dejaba en sus pieles.

\- Por favor, decime que cuando volvamos a Buenos Aires nos vamos a unir al Greenpeace o algo así – pidió Flor, todavía en bata, mientras observaba a Jazmín revolver su valija en busca de algo para ponerse.

   Su esposa giró la cabeza para mirarla. Aún seguía en bata también y ahora tenía una sonrisita curiosa en los labios.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la madre naturaleza no debe estar muy contenta con nosotras. Recién gastamos quinientos millones de litros de agua y, de verdad, me siento re culpable.

   Jazmín soltó una carcajada repleta de ternura y se alejó de su valija en la cama para dar unos pasos hacia Flor, quien seguía inclinada contra el marco de la puerta del baño.

\- Yo con vos me levanto a las seis de la mañana lista para recoger basura en la playa, si querés – afirmó la pelirroja dulcemente, reduciendo cada vez más la distancia entre ella y Flor.

   Su tono indicaba otro coqueteo, una broma amorosa, pero en sus ojos había una certeza, una verdad indiscutible; esa verdad que siempre decía a Flor que Jazmín era capaz de hacer literalmente todo por ella. Se le calentó el corazón a la morena otra vez y ella agarró tiernamente a Jazmín del cuello de su bata.

\- Mmm, me gusta eso – frotó su nariz suavemente contra la de ella. – ¿Puedo poner el despertador para mañana a las seis?  

\- Sí, señora, ponetelo – contestó Jazmín, juguetona pero segura de lo que decía a la vez, como recién había estado.

   Se besaron entre risas que se completaban en el aire.

   Flor se puso un vestido negro y suelto, cubierto de estampas coloridas – tigres, flores rojas, cisnes azules; era uno de sus favoritos y sabía que a Jazmín también le encantaba.  _Es muy vos,_ le solía decir su esposa. Optó por dejar su pelo húmedo suelto, así podía secarlo al aire, y no se puso nada de maquillaje. Jazmín la abrazó por detrás y sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo del baño.  _Sos tan linda,_ la pelirroja le dijo en silencio mientras admiraba su reflejo, y Flor se sintió linda, como siempre se sentía cuando Jazmín la miraba de esa forma.

\- Tenés la dirección del restaurante, ¿no? – Jazmín preguntó, colgando su cartera en su hombro derecho. Tenía puesta una remera blanca y leve, con tirantes tan delgados que casi no se notaban, y un short negro y cortito. Flor sabía que los brazos, hombros y cuello completamente expuestos de su esposa la iban a distraer durante toda la noche, así como sus piernas parcialmente desnudas. El pelo húmedo de Jazmín también caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y ella tampoco llevaba puesto algo de maquillaje. Estaba tan hermosa que no se podía creer.

\- Sí, me la pasó Dani por mensaje – Flor agarró su teléfono y se puso a procurar tal mensaje.

\- Bueno, ¿pedimos un taxi y vamos? – Jazmín sugirió, sonriéndole.

\- No, ¿qué taxi, nena? Dani dice que es re cerquita del hotel el lugar. Tiramos la dirección a Google Maps y nos vamos a pie porque tengo ganitas de caminar – regaló una sonrisa infantil a la chica. – Además, somos una pareja demasiado linda como para que no nos vean desfilar por las calles de la mano.

   Jazmín carcajeó otra vez y, nuevamente, Flor pudo ver la ternura estampada en su cara.

\- Tenés razón – se inclinó hacia la más baja, quien estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, y la besó. – Somos re shippeables, ¿no?

\- Re – Flor asintió, riéndose contra los labios de Jazmín, y tuvo que controlarse para no agarrarla del cuello y tumbarla a la cama. Si lo hiciera, nunca se iban a ir a cenar.

   Ya estaba oscuro afuera – faltaba un cuarto para las nueve –, pero todavía hacía bastante calor. La misma cotidianidad hermosa que Flor había visto un par de horas atrás ocupando la playa y sus alrededores seguía ahí, generando ruidos relajantes.

   El aire olía a alcohol y a felicidad. La gente se reía y charlaba alto en los barcitos, gesticulando alegremente. Flor no entendía nada de las conversas, pero sonreía al ver a las personas sentadas a las mesitas afuera de los locales hacer lo mismo, con sus vasos de cerveza o caipirinha en las manos. Tal felicidad era contagiosa, como un cosquilleo que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. Jazmín sonreía también, pero Flor sentía los ojos de ella en sí casi todo el tiempo, lo que significaba que ella estaba observando la morena observar el entorno más que observando lo mismo por su propia cuenta.  

   El aire también olía a Jazmín y a su frescor, que era tan divino que parte de Flor deseaba poder enterrar su cara en el hueco del cuello de su esposa y sentir el pelo todavía húmedo de ella cosquilleándole las mejillas y la nariz por toda la vida. Sin embargo, Flor se contentaba con dejar unos besitos en el hombro izquierdo de ella de cuando en cuando, entre risas. El olor increíble a lavanda continuaba a emanar de la piel de Jazmín y a embriagar a Flor, volviéndola loca.

   Encontraron el restaurante cuatro cuadras más tarde. Era un hermoso y espacioso lugar, con la iluminación lo suficientemente baja para que fuera ideal para cenas románticas – incluso había un piano de cola al fondo del local, y de él salía una canción suave. Un mozo, con la carta en las manos, se acercó a ellas y les sonrió amablemente tan pronto como las vio entrar, y Jazmín usó su portugués otra vez, sin soltar la mano de Flor. Un “boa noite” salió de su boca con una naturalidad enorme, acompañado de un movimiento cordial de su cabeza y una sonrisa capaz de derretir literalmente cualquier corazón. A Flor le agarraron las ganas de gritar  _¿Ven esta belleza poliglota? Es mi señora._

   El mozo las guió hasta una mesa pegada a la pared y entregó la carta que estaba en sus manos a Jazmín, invitándolas a elegir las bebidas. Jazmín preguntó a Flor lo que ella quería primero, lista para traducir el pedido al joven que seguía parado al lado de la mesa, y Flor se acordó de las caipirinhas de naranja que había hecho Fede una vez a ella y a sus hermanas. Era riquísimo el drink y Jazmín eligió lo mismo. Al final, el pedido no necesitó ser traducido y los tres se rieron porque, nuevamente, la barrera del idioma había sido rompida.

   Luego, Flor se dirigió al bufé – donde no había solo ensaladas – y puso en su plato, además de una gran variedad de verduras, la combinación de arroz con frijoles negros, esa que era tan amada por los brasileños. Jazmín, a cambio, empezaba a disfrutar de las carnes que traía la media docena de mozos a los comensales. Una vez que Flor volvió a sentarse frente a su esposa, las dos se pusieron a compartir una porción de papas fritas, la poesía hecha manjar que siempre unía carnívoros, vegetarianos y veganos.

   Ambas ya habían tomado un vaso y medio de caipirinha de naranja cuando uno de los mozos se paró al lado de su mesa y apoyo la punta del espetón que cargaba en el tercer plato blanco, el vacío, que estaba ahí justamente para eso.  

\- ¿Coração? – ofreció el chico, simpático.

   Uno no tenía que tomar clases de portugués para saber lo qué esa palabrita significaba.

\- Não, ‘brigada – contestó Jazmín, siempre amable, y en seguida miró a Flor, claramente sabiendo que la imagen de los corazoncitos de pollo perforados por el espetón iba a molestarla.

  Y Jazmín tenía razón. El mozo giró en sus talones y repitió la palabra en el mismo tono simpático, esta vez a la morena. Flor parpadeó con fuerza y se quedó mirando hacia abajo. Por alguna razón, esa imagen fue, de hecho, la única que le molestó en toda la noche. El “olor a muerto” la invadió. Toda la cosa era peor que una película de terror. Y Flor odiaba a las películas de terror.

-  _Desalmados del orto –_ murmuró.

   El chico miró a Jazmín de nuevo, confundido, seguramente a la espera de la traducción. La pelirroja informó a él que su esposa era vegana y él miró a Flor por un segundo más, todavía medio confundido, antes de soltar un “ah, ok” y dejarlas a solas otra vez.

   Flor soltó una bocanada de aire, aliviada, una vez que el chico se fue.

\- Ay, pobre pibe – dijo Jazmín, conteniendo una risita. – Seguro se está preguntando que chota hace una vegana acá.

\- ¿Pobre pibe? – Flor resopló. – Pobre de las treinta gallinas que tuvieron sus corazoncitos arrancados para que un par de  _come cadaveres_  pudiera tener su banquete.

   Jazmín soltó una carcajada repleta de ternura y agarró la mano derecha de Flor en la mesa.

\- Perdón, mi amor. Es que te ponés tan linda cuando defendés así a los animalitos.

   El elogio y el toque cálido de Jazmín relajaron a Flor de inmediato. Ella se sintió sonrojar y se rió también, olvidándose completamente de su indignación.

   Siguieron comiendo y charlando tranquilas, amándose con sus miradas y sus sonrisas y sus palabras hasta que las ganas de tener más cerca a Jazmín fueron demasiado para Flor. Ella se sacó una de sus zapatillas y acarició el empeine izquierdo de la chica, quien también tenía zapatillas puestas. Su esposa la miró sorprendida tan pronto como sintió el contacto. Flor se lo tomó como un incentivo y dejó que sus dedos del pie subieran hasta el tobillo de Jazmín y acariciaran el huesito que había ahí. Era una silenciosa invitación a que Jazmín también se sacara sus zapatillas.

   La pelirroja lo hizo, todavía con una sonrisita en la comisura de sus labios – era como si estuviera diciéndole  _atrevida_ a Flor en su mente. Y entonces ambas se pusieron a amarse por medio de caricias delicadas en sus pies descalzos también, casi tan relajadas como si estuvieran en casa.

   Jazmín pinchaba la última papa frita en su plato con el tenedor cuando la melodía en el piano cambió.

\- Ah, pero no te lo puedo creer – dijo, tan pronto como escuchó las primeras notas, y soltó el tenedor después de haber llevado la papa frita a su boca.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Flor con su paja entre los labios, a un sorbo de terminar su según vaso de caipirinha.

\- La canción.

   Jazmín no miraba a ningún punto fijo, claramente queriendo prestar más atención a las notas, y Flor la imitó, reconociendo la melodía por fin. Era  _Garota de Ipanema._

\- Ay, sí, me encanta – sonrió.

\- ¿Es joda? No, porque… que toquen el himno extraoficial del país justo cuando están las turistas argentinas para escuchar me parece joda. ¡Y encima  _estamos_ en Ipanema!

\- Mm, a mí no me parece joda – Flor negó con la cabeza, tomando la mano de Jazmín en la mesa otra vez. – Me parece destino. Y ahora yo re tengo ganitas de bailar.

   Jazmín apretó su mano todavía más contra la de Flor, regalando una sonrisa derretida a ella.

\- Ay, que lindo eso. Bueno, bailemos entonces.

   Había un espacio entre el piano y la pared que separaba el restaurante de la cocina. Obviamente no era una pista de baile, pero algunas pocas parejas podrían bailar un lento ahí sin problemas, si fuera permitido.

\- No – dijo Flor sin embargo, sujetando con más fuerza la mano de Jazmín para evitar que ella se levantara.

\- ¿Por qué no?

   Flor miró al pianista y bajó un poco más la voz.

\- Porque no sé si se puede bailar acá.

   Jazmín también dirigió su mirada al señor al piano por un segundo.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Nos van a echar a patadas?

   El tono de Jazmín era suave y divertido. Literalmente todo en la vida de Flor era más fácil cuando estaba ella. La morena se rió de su propia inseguridad y se calzó sus zapatillas otra vez. Jazmín hizo lo mismo y luego guió a Flor hacia el lugar atrás del pianista.

   Flor aún estaba un poco nerviosa; no por estar junto a Jazmín en público – ese tipo de nervios no la asombraría nunca más en su vida –, sino porque las dos eran las únicas personas que estaban de pie en el local, además de los mozos. La caminata hacia la pista de baile extraoficial se hizo bastante larga y Flor sintió que algunos pares de ojos las estaban mirando. Sus hombros se movieron hacia arriba y ella chasqueó los dedos de su mano libre una vez.

   Entonces, Jazmín finalmente se paró delante de Flor y, sin decir una sola palabra en un primer momento, tomó las manos de ella muy delicadamente y las puso en sus hombros. Flor deslizó sus palmas hacia ambos los lados del cuello de Jazmín, despacito, y la miró a los ojos. Se perdió en ese verde tan hermoso por un ratito y luego pegó su frente a la de ella.

\- Tranquila – Jazmín susurró, rodeando la cintura de Flor con sus brazos. – Hoy no hay nadie más, ¿te acordás?

   Flor asintió, sonriendo, y de repente se olvidó de la presencia de todos en el restaurante. Sentía su cuerpo entero cálido, el aliento agridulce de Jazmín cosquilleándole los labios, y finalmente permitió que la melodía llenara sus oídos. Enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello de su esposa – cosa que había pasado toda la noche queriendo hacer –, y la respiró mientras las dos empezaban a mover sus pies lentamente hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Nada más existía.

\- Cantame – Flor susurró contra el punto de pulso de Jazmín, después de haber dejado un besito ahí. 

   Con su mentón apoyado en el hombro izquierdo de Flor y sus manos recorriéndole la espalda, Jazmín empezó a acompañar la melodía que salía del piano con un tarareo suave, como si necesitara un ratito para acordarse de la letra de la canción. Luego, se puso a murmurar las palabras, tan bajito que solo Flor podía escuchar. La morena sonrió otra vez, completamente derretida. La suavidad de las erres y de las eses en el acento carioca de Jazmín la transportaba a otro mundo.

\- No entiendo como se puede amar tanto – le informó Flor a ella. La sintió sonreír y apretarla un poco más contra sí.

\- Yo tampoco entiendo. Y me parece que está bien eso. Hay cosas que no tenemos que entender. El amor es una de esas cosas.

   Flor respiró lento y profundo mientras su mejilla rozaba la de Jazmín. Su pecho desbordaba de un alivio sublime. Jazmín  _siempre_ le decía exactamente lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, incluso cuando ella creía que no necesitaba escuchar algo. Frotaron sus narices una contra la otra y Flor le clavó un beso en los labios a su esposa. Luego, Jazmín siguió cantando. Tomó a Flor de una mano y la giró, haciéndola reírse como una adolescente con la panza llena de mariposas.

   Jazmín cantaba y su mirada llegaba muy fácilmente al alma de Flor – ella ya conocía el camino de memoria. Decía a la morena, por medio de la canción, que  _ella_ era su garota de Ipanema. La chica más hermosa, más dulce, cuyo andar era todo un poema, la que llenaba el mundo entero con su amor, la cosa más linda que Jazmín había visto pasar. Y cada vez que su esposa la elogiaba de esa manera, mirando tan fijo a su alma, Flor le creía. Porque Jazmín era la verdad hecha mujer.

   Una vez que el pianista tocó la última nota, Flor notó que había más dos parejas ahí, en esa pista de baile extraoficial, abrazadas igual que ella y Jazmín.

\- ¿Nosotras hicimos esto? – preguntó bajito, mirando discretamente a las parejas. Estaba orgullosa.

\- Sí – Jazmín la besó en la sien izquierda. Estaba claramente orgullosa también. – Somos magia.

   Eran las diez y media cuando Flor y Jazmín se acercaron otra vez del hotel. Aún había gente en la playa – pero no tanta gente como un par de horas atrás – y Flor no paraba de mirarla.

\- ¿Querés que nos sentemos ahí un poquito?

   Jazmín tenía ese tono cómplice, casi divertido, de quien ofrece helado a una nena un ratito antes del horario del almuerzo. Flor asintió de inmediato, sintiéndose esa misma nena.

   La brisa estaba un tanto más fría que antes. El mar estaba un poquito más agitado y Flor y Jazmín se sentaron frente a él, descalzas otra vez. Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la arena – que también estaba más fría – lo suficiente para que las dos pudieran verse y ver a las pocas personas alrededor sin dificultad.

   Flor miró al cielo nocturno, negro, intenso, gigante. Las estrellitas brillaban con modestia si comparadas a las luces artificiales alrededor, pero aún así atraían toda la atención de Flor. Bueno, casi toda. La luna creciente también la tenía fascinada. Flor se sentía bendecida por ella, en verdad. Por ella y por la palma cálida de Jazmín que ahora estaba sobre su mano izquierda, que, a su vez, estaba apoyada en la arena. Las dos, la luna y Jazmín, prometían a Flor un futuro extraordinario, que desbordaría para siempre de amor. Pero Flor ya sentía ese amor. Siempre lo sentía cuando estaba junto a Jazmín. Y era un amor tan inmenso que, muchas veces, no cabía en su propio cuerpo y escurría por sus ojos.

   Jazmín – quien, hasta el momento, usaba su otra mano para jugar ociosamente con la arena – besó a Flor en la mejilla, probando la lágrima que deslizaba solita por la piel de su rostro y que sabía puramente a amor.

   Luego, la pelirroja empezó a cubrir los pies de Flor con la arena, y después los descubrió. Los enterraba y los volvía a desenterrar lentamente, acariciándolos durante el proceso, como si ese fuera el juego más interesante del mundo. La felicidad le ardía el pecho a Flor y ella se reía junto a su esposa, simplemente, porque sentir la arena escurriendo entre sus dedos mientras ella escuchaba el ruido suave de las pequeñas olas rompiéndose a unos metros de distancia era algo tan libertador que las palabras se le iban.

\- Ay, como me encantan estos piecitos – dijo Jazmín en esa vocecita de bebé que a Flor tanta vida le generaba.

    La morena tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada mientras sentía Jazmín juguetear con sus deditos como si ellos fueran teclas de un piano. Su esposa claramente había desarrollado una tierna obsesión por sus pies en las últimas horas; o quizás esa obsesión siempre hubiera estado desarrollada dentro de ella y Río solamente la había hecho atreverse a exteriorizarla. Fuera lo que fuera, Flor iba a tratar de volverle loca a Jazmín con provocaciones sutiles – o tal vez no tan sutiles – acerca de ese tema más tarde. Ahora, sin embargo, todo lo que Flor se moría por hacer era besarla como Jazmín se merecía.

   Lo hizo, desprolija y apasionada. El beso se profundizó instantáneamente. Jazmín sabía a todo un banquete, pero los sabores que más se destacaban eran el de la cachaça, el del jugo de naranja y el de la carne. Esos eran los únicos momentos en que a Flor no le molestaba para nada ese último sabor.

\- Te extrañe tanto… – susurró, deslizando su pulgar por el labio inferior de Jazmín. No se habían besado así desde que se habían bañado y, para Flor, hacía toda una eternidad. – Sé que no tiene ningún sentido eso, pero…

\- Sí, tiene – Jazmín la cortó, asintiendo. Había magia en la manera que se entendían.  _Ellas_ eran magia, como había dicho la pelirroja hacía un rato. – Yo te extrañe un montón a vos también, así que… ¿subimos al cuarto? Porque yo todavía te extraño.

   A Flor se le hirvió la sangre y ella asintió también. Se levantaron, cruzaron la calle y el hall del hotel de la mano, todavía descalzas y entre risitas, como si ese fuera un gran acto de rebeldía.

   Ambas tiraron al suelo las zapatillas que traían en sus manos libres apenas la puerta de la habitación fue cerrada. Flor pensó en tomarse unos segundos para lavarse los pies, pero Jazmín fue más rápida. La tomó de la cara y la besó de tal manera que Flor literalmente no pudo pensar en más nada que no fuera la boca de Jazmín y la forma como ella exploraba cada centímetro de la suya, aunque ya conociera todos esos centímetros de memoria.

   Luego, las manos de la pelirroja bajaron por los costados de Flor y se aferraron en su cintura. Flor agarró a Jazmín del cuello, pegando aún más su cuerpo al de ella, y se impulsó hacia arriba instintivamente. Jazmín no tardó ni un segundo en agarrarse a las caderas de Flor y levantarla del suelo. Siempre estaban así de conectadas.

   Una sonrisa y un suspirocito de placer se le escaparon a Flor al mismo tiempo. A ella le encantaba estar en el aire y en los brazos de Jazmín a la vez. Rodeó las caderas de su esposa con sus piernas y dejó que ella la llevara hacia la cama.

   Jazmín se tumbó en la cama con Flor encima de sí y el beso fue nuevamente cortado porque las dos se echaron a reír como dos adolescentes que recién habían encontrado el amor.

\- ¿Sabés qué tengo ganas de hacer mañana? – preguntó Flor, frotando muy ligeramente la punta de su nariz contra la de Jazmín.

   La pelirroja cerró los ojos y contuvo otra risita, como si esperara que Flor fuera soltar uno de los tantos eufemismos que solía usar para hablar de su zona íntima.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Eso no, pervertida! – Flor le dio una palmadita en su brazo derecho. – Bueno, en algún punto del día, sí. Pero no te estoy hablando de eso.

   Jazmín soltó una carcajada y no inclinó aún más su cabeza hacia atrás solamente porque las almohadas no la permitían. ¡Se conocían tanto!

\- Bueno, decime, entonces. ¿Qué querés hacer mañana?

\- Quiero que nos levantemos tempranito, que alquilemos bicis y que vayamos a dar una vueltita no tan ‘tita’ por ahí.

\- ¿Qué horas sería ‘tempranito’? 

   Flor guiño un ojo, pensativa.

\- Mm, ¿ocho?

\- ¡¿Ocho?! – el rostro de Jazmín se convirtió en una mueca de falsa pereza – Nah, pero yo pensé que esta semana nos íbamos a quedar en la cama hasta las dos de la tarde, mamita.

   Jazmín la abrazó y la besó en ese lugarcito detrás de su lóbulo izquierdo, como que para convencerla a desistir de su plan. Casi funcionó, pero Flor no se dejó derretir completamente.

\- Dale, va a ser divertido pedalear sin rumbo hasta que nos perdamos.

   Con una sonrisita curiosa en los labios, Jazmín la miró, sorprendida.

\- ¿Querés que nos perdamos?

   Flor se inclinó hacia la oreja derecha de Jazmín y trató de bajar la voz.

\- Obvio. Si nos perdemos, vas a tener que preguntarle cosas a la gente en la calle. Y ya sabés lo cuanto que me gusta escucharte hablar en portugués.

   Jazmín se dio vuelta en la cama para que Flor se quedara parcialmente abajo suyo. La morena pudo sentir en sus propias mejillas el calor que se propagaba por las de su esposa.

\- Ah, listo, sos una ordinaria.

   Se volvieron a besar, un poco más despacio que recién.

\- Enseñame algo – pidió Flor, lentamente deslizando sus uñas por debajo de la remera de Jazmín.

   La pelirroja alejó sus labios del maxilar de Flor y volvió a mirarla.

\- Bueno, cuando me vine con Javo y mi grupo de la facu, había unos típicos pajeros en uno de los boliches y uno de esos pibes no paraba de decirme ‘gostosa’. Yo no sabía que era, entonces una de nuestras amigas brasileñas me dijo que básicamente significa que sos una bomba.

   Flor sonrió, mordiéndose el labio, y repitió la palabra. No podía realmente culpar al pibito ese. Jazmín era una bomba por donde sea que la miraran.

\- Sí, pero acá hay que ponerle onda – instruyó Jazmín. – Eso también me enseñaron. Es como si estuviera diciendo a alguien que se callara la boca en el medio de la palabra.  _Goshhhtosa._

   Flor se rió. La vocecita nasal de Jazmín, esa que para ella era la más adorable del mundo, estaba ahí otra vez y tal, junto a ese susurro tan tierno que era propio del acento carioca, hizo que ella sintiera que estaba a punto de morirse de amor. Tenía la piel erizada literalmente desde su nuca hasta sus tobillos. Repitió la palabra nuevamente, esta vez tratando de ponerle la onda que le correspondía, y besó a Jazmín en seguida.

   Pasaron un ratito así, entre risas y besos. Flor se sentía en el paraíso. Levantó una pierna hacia la cadera derecha de Jazmín y la pelirroja la agarró por la parte superior de su rodilla y la acomodó ahí con cuidado. Sin embargo, el sonido de un celular, que parecía estar muy lejos – a kilómetros de distancia, en verdad –, hizo que ambas bajaran de las nubes.

   Jazmín soltó un gemido puramente quejoso contra los labios de Flor, quien, a su vez, se preocupó.

\- Dale, atendé que, a esta hora, seguro es Javo – le dijo la morena.

   Jazmín le hizo caso, caminando con pereza hacia su cartera para recogerla del suelo. De ahí, sacó su teléfono. De hecho, era una video llamada de Javo. Jazmín se sentó en el borde de la cama para atenderla.

\- Che, ¿crees que pasó algo? – preguntó Flor, sentándose a su lado. Tenía ya el corazón apretado.

\- Ay, Florencia, obvio que no. ¿Qué va a pasar?

   Flor tragó el nudo en su garganta y esperó que Javo apareciera del otro lado de la pantalla.

\- Hola, Grace – Jazmín lo saludó. Tenía un tono preocupado también, aunque estuviera tratando de ocultarlo. – ¿Todo bien?

\- Por acá todo perfecto – contestó Javo. Se vía que él estaba caminando por el living de la casa de las Estrella del Río. – ¿Y por ahí? ¿Acaso interrumpo algún tijereteo?

   Jazmín resopló.

\- ¿Sabés que sí? Sos un corta mambo infumable. No te soporto.

   Flor quiso reírse; admiraba mucho la amistad entre Jazmín y Javo – los dos eran claramente hermanos de distintas madres. Sin embargo, su madurez se manifestó primero.

\- Ay, pero callense la boca, los dos – dijo, bajando un poco la voz. – No quiero que la palabra ‘tijeras’ sea arruinada para mis hijas todavía.

   Jazmín y Javo se rieron.

\- Están en su cuarto, no pasa nada – informó el cocinero, despreocupado, mientras empezaba a subir por la escalera. – Además, fueron ellas quienes me pidieron que llamara a ustedes. Les querían mandar sus besitos de buenas noches.

   Luego, Javo entró en la habitación que compartían Melisa y Violeta, girando el celular para que la cámara frontal filmara a ellas, a sus sonrisas enormes y a sus ojitos brillantes. La menor estaba en su cama y la mayor estaba sentada detrás de ella. Ambas tenían sus pijamas puestos.

   Flor y Jazmín se derritieron instantáneamente. La manera como las manitos de las chicas se agitaban mientras ellas las saludaban relajó y calentó el corazón de la morena, que recién había estado apretado por la preocupación.

\- ¿Ustedes crecieron en las últimas seis horas o solo me parece a mí?

   Jazmín y las chicas se rieron.

\- Creo que solo te parece a vos, Mami – contestó Violeta.

\- Bueno, ¿y se están portando bien ahí con sus tíos? – preguntó Jazmín.

\- Muy bien – volvió a contestar la pelirroja menor.

\- Muy,  _muy_ bien – enfatizó Melisa. – Merecemos muchos regalos, ¿eh?

   Otro momento de risa colectiva.

\- No precisamos muchos. Creo que cuatro o cinco para cada una es suficiente – bromeó Violeta, haciendo que sus madres se rieran nuevamente.

\- Bueno, la cantidad, vemos, pero sí que se merecen un montón – afirmó Jazmín, en ese tono que indicaba que estaba muerta de amor. – Las amamos y ya las extrañamos.

\- Muchísimo – agregó Flor, ya con los ojos húmedos.

\- Nosotras también – dijeron las dos en unísono y se pusieron a tirar besitos a la cámara.

\- Que se diviertan – deseó Violeta.

\- Pero no mucho porque, si no, no van a querer volver – instruyó Melisa con su dedito indice levantado.

   Flor y Jazmín se rieron, emocionadas esta vez. La pelirroja se secó rápidamente una lágrima que Flor no supo bien si era debido a la emoción o la alegría – probablemente a las dos.

\- Eso no va a pasar ni en tus pesadillas más feas, mi amor – aseguró la morena, luego tirando un último beso a la cámara. – Que sueñen con cosas lindas.

   Entonces, Flor y Jazmín se despidieron de Javo y lo agradecieron por haberlas llamado.

\- Ay… – Flor suspiró, tumbándose de espaldas en la cama. Se sentía emocionalmente agotada pero en las nubes a la vez. – Yo estoy recontra divida, te juro. No quiero que volvamos en una semana pero siento que, si paso unos días más sin tenerlas cerca, me muero – trató de respirar hondo y calmarse. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. – Imaginate si pedimos a Vir que las traiga y nos quedamos las cuatro acá hasta el fin del carnaval.

   Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Flor se encontró con los de Jazmín que la miraban con esa paz y esa adoración infinitas. Su esposa se quedó sentada y callada por varios segundos, simplemente sonriéndole a ella, y entonces acarició su mejilla lentamente. El contacto se prolongó al máximo y Flor también se perdió en él, tomando a Jazmín de la muñeca con delicadeza. Quería preguntarle qué pasaba que tenía esa carita, pero, otra vez, las palabras se le habían ido.

\- Sí – dijo la pelirroja por fin, con una suavidad que no se podía creer.

   Flor parpadeó un par de veces, confundida.

\- ¿Sí qué?

\- Que sí, que me imagino eso que dijiste. Sería mágico.  _Será_ mágico. ¿Hablamos con Vir mañana sobre traerlas?

   Flor sintió que se le paraba el corazón y que sus pulmones se vaciaban.

\- Pero… yo no te hablaba posta. Fue un flash mío, nada más. Soy re flashera, ya sabés.

\- Lo sé – Jazmín seguía hablando tan suavemente como sus cuerdas vocales la permitían. – Vos también flasheaste con tener un hijo conmigo, ¿te acordás? Y, unos meses después, mirá lo que tenemos. Las dos nenitas más hermosas del mundo. O sea, me encantan todos tus flashes.

   Flor intentó sonreír, pero sus labios temblaban tanto debido a la emoción que no pudo. Tomó a Jazmín de la mano que recién había estado en su rostro y la trajo hacia sí para besarla en los labios. Jazmín se acostó nuevamente a su lado y siguió besándola con ternura.

\- De verdad, yo tampoco quiero que volvamos en una semana y, a la vez, también siento que me va a doler todo si pasamos un tiempito más sin tenerlas cerca – le dijo, a unos pocos milímetros de sus labios. – Así que me parece hermosa la idea. Las traemos en unos días y nos quedamos un par de semanas más, todas juntas, ¿dale?

\- ¿Y el hotel?

\- Me importa un culo el hotel en este momento, si te digo la verdad.

   Flor se rió mientras le subía un calor de inmediato. Agarró a Jazmín del cuello, se puso encima de ella otra vez y le mordió el labio inferior.

\- Me encanta cuando puteás.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí, mucho – volvió a besarla. – Pero Javo te va a matar cuando volvamos. Y a mí no me gustaría quedarme viuda a los treinta.

   Jazmín resopló.

\- ¿Y a mí que me importa que me mate él? Si yo te tengo a vos que siempre me revivís con tan solo una mirada.

   Flor sintió todo su ser incendiarse. Esa última afirmación fue como que un orgasmo para su alma. Soltó una bocanada de aire y una sonrisa débil se le escapó mientras ella escondía su cara en uno de sus refugios favoritos; el hueco del cuello de su esposa. Todo era literalmente como un clímax emocional y Flor seguía sin comprender como Jazmín lograba proporcionarle sensaciones tan exquisitas.

   En seguida, los labios de Flor bajaron con desesperación por el cuello de Jazmín hasta su clavícula.

\- Te voy a comer entera a besos – susurró, sorprendiéndose un poco con el hambre intenso y muy evidente en su tono de voz. – Toda la noche.

   La piel de Jazmín se erizó bajo sus labios, lo que hizo que Flor sonriera nuevamente.

\- Por favor – dijo la pelirroja, irguiendo los brazos para que Flor le sacara su remera.

   Esa noche, ambas perdieron la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos se dieron la una a la otra. Perdieron la cuenta también de cuantas veces se dijeron  _te amo –_ cada vez las palabritas parecían tener un mayor grado de intensidad. Se olvidaron de las horas y se olvidaron incluso de qué día iba a ser el siguiente. La habitación se llenó de sus gritos de placer, de sus risas y de las charlas acerca del sentido de la vida que solían tener en la cama siempre que estaban borrachas debido al sueño.

   Cuando Flor finalmente se anidó en los brazos de Jazmín y recostó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de ella, sintiéndose lista para dormir, ya estaba amaneciendo. De repente, la idea de Jazmín de que se quedaran hasta las dos de la tarde en la cama le empezó a parecer bastante buena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, necesito decirles que fue un placer enorme para mí escribir todo un fic acerca de nuestras madres en mi país y presentarlas a un poquitito (muy tito) de la cultura de él. Me encantaría poder escribir más acerca de ese viaje a Río y también me encantaría poder llevarlas a Bahía, a Minas Gerais, a Porto Alegre (mi ciudad, donde tomamos mate como en Argentina *-*), pero, desafortunadamente, yo no soy tan creativa, así que concluyo esa historia acá. Muchas gracias a todos por el amor que me han mandado <3
> 
> Ps: igual, sí, tengo la intención de escribir, en un futuro próximo, una one shot acerca de la familia Estrella del Río disfrutando del carnaval carioca :)


End file.
